One Boring Day
by DarkenedKnight
Summary: One-shot. "If this is your idea of getting rid of boredom, Maybe I should get bored more often!" Contains graphic Yaoi.


I decided to re-upload this because I messed it up the first time I uploaded it O_O. Everything was in italics and bolded. But, now it's fixed! Like I said the first time, this is just a One-shot of steamy yaoi. No real plot, nothing too deep. I'm sure my readers will enjoy some DantexNero-ness, right? Hope so! Enjoy!

Capcom has the rights to DMC. I do not.

WARNING: Contains graphic Yaoi. Don't like, Don't read, Simple as that.

* * *

It was just another day at Devil May Cry. A boring day at Devil May Cry. Dante sat in his usual spot behind his desk, feet propped up, looking at god-knows-what in a magazine. Ebony and Ivory rested on the desk in front of him, and he looked perfectly content with the same old, same old.

Nero, however, shifted in his place on the red-leather couch. No missions for the past three days, no calls, hell....not even one, lousy encounter with Lady, or Trish.

"Dante", he whined, "It's fucking boring around here!". He sank in his seat and threw his arms to the side, "Isn't there anything else to do besides sit on my ass?"

The elder smirked and laid his beloved magazine aside, thinking of what said ass would look like, "Awww. Poor Nero has nothing to do", he stood and walked over to the younger slayer, looking him dead in the face, "Don't whine to me kid, or you might not like what I have in mind to get rid of your boredom."

Nero secretly liked the sound of that. What _exactly _did Dante have in mind? Why was Dante giving him that look of _hunger_? He felt his cheeks grow a little hot. Great....he was blushing. He couldn't help it of course. That man was too damn sexy for his own good.

"Whatcha blushing for, kid?" The elder laughed and decided to take a seat right beside the now blushing Nero. He eyed the younger male up and down before flipping the television to some random channel. The tank top Nero wore showed off his well-muscled arms, and his jeans clung loosely around his hips to show off just a little of that sexy "V" shape.

"Nothing", was the response. Nero simply swallowed and tried to relax as the elder made himself comfortable beside him. He was already feeling an all too familiar sensation build in his groin. He sat there, quiet, eating up the man beside him with his eyes.

"Oh.....now you're quiet", the older male laughed, "What's on your mind?"

_Well, I'm on top of you in my mind. _Nero pushed that thought away. "How annoying you are, old man."

"Annoying, huh?" The elder took the opportunity to lean close to the kid and point a finger into his built chest, "And here I thought we had a nice thing going."

The closeness of the elder, feeling his hot breathe on his exposed skin, made the younger slayer's pants grow unbearably uncomfortable. He silently cursed himself for it.

"Dante, get off me" He pushed the older male away, trying to make his way to the bathroom to take care of his "problem". Too late. When he tried to get up, the elder pulled him back down. He landed on Dante's lap. His cheeks grew an ever deeper shade of red; a shade that gave the elder's trenchcoat a run for its money. He bit his lip, knowing that his erection was now blatantly obvious, and hoped to everything powerful Dante wouldn't say anything. Of course, hoping for that was like hoping for a snowball to survive in Hell. It just wasn't gonna happen.

Dante noticed alright....and he liked it. He craned his neck and whispered in the kid's ear, "Maybe you'll like my idea afterall", he licked the kid's neck, earning a soft moan.

Nero felt a growing bulge underneath him. He couldn't help himself. He rubbed against it, making the elder grab his hips. Nero smiled and lent down, "Ya know, Dante", he trailed a finger down the elder's neck and chest, stopping at his belt, "I think I _would_ like your idea." He took the opportunity to push the older male down, pinning him to the couch with his knees. He pressed their lips together, gaining entrance to the unexplored territory that lay behind the elder's succulent lips. Their tongues intertwined, fighting for dominance. Neither won, both pulling apart for air.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this" Dante breathed, helping the kid undo the many buckles that kept his bothersome clothes on. Soon, clothes were being thrown in random directions across the shop. Buckles clanked on the hardwood floor, boots and pants flew off, and soon both hunters were completely naked on the couch.

Nero kept his position on top, leaning down and biting the exposed flesh of Dante's neck and collarbones. He bit and licked down, stopping and kissing the small, white line of hair that started at the elder's navel and ended further down. He dipped his tongue into the navel, a small gasp coming from the man underneath him. It excited him more; taking his tongue from its previous place, he trailed the kisses lower until he got to the elder's impressive, thick member. Without hesitation, he took the entire length into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head, licking down the shaft, and sucking roughly. Dante moaned, bucking his hips up into the younger male's mouth. Nero loved his taste; the salty bitterness leaving him wanting far more from the man. He removed his mouth, stroking the elder's erection while he positioned himself at the tight ring of muscle.

"Chirst, Nero" Dante gasped, the closeness of the other male's cock making him heat up. He pushed against it, yearning for more.

"I've wanted this forever. You don't even fucking know", Nero's voice sounded husky and lust ridden. He pressed against the elder, earning a growl of anticipation.

"Just....Fuck.....Me", was the breathy demand.

And it was a demand that Nero happily obeyed. He threw one of the massive legs over his shoulder and rammed inside the elder, said elder's nails running down his back and pulling at his hair. Calloused hands cupped his ass, nearly pushing him deeper as he thrust, hard, into the man beneath him. The air was filled with moans and panting, and the window above the couch misted up from the body heat the two gave off.

Dante nearly screamed, digging nails into his partner's sides, "Ah, fuck. Do it again."

Nero responded by positioning himself to hit the exact same spot inside the older male again. It sent spasms through Dante's body, his head being thrown back against the couch cushions and his eyes snapping shut. It sent pleasurable spasms through the younger as well, his climax drawing ever closer. He looked down, the sight of his cock ramming in and out his partner's ass making the experience just that much more fantastic. He grasped the elder's neglected cock, stroking in time with his thrusts.

"Shit, keep going". The elder panted, noises he couldn't control escaping his throat. They grew louder in volume as Nero felt his own rhythm sputter. "Ahhh….Dante!!!!!" he screamed, releasing his hot seed inside of the man beneath him. The elder came soon after, back arching, coating his own stomach, and Nero's hand, in cum. Ragged breathing replaced the moans and gasps.

Nero really didn't care what he was covered in, plopping down on the older male, listening to the heartbeat go back to normal. He lay there, sweaty and sticky, grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, Nero" Dante chuckled, "I think you did enjoy my idea." He ruffled the soft white hair as the post-orgasmic bliss set in.

The younger looked up at him, "If this is you're plan for getting rid of boredom, maybe I should get bored more often!"


End file.
